


Invisible Love

by UltraVioletmxd



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Songs - Fandom, Violet Parr/Tony Rydinger - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraVioletmxd/pseuds/UltraVioletmxd
Summary: This is a one-shot collection of Violet and Tony's relationship from the Incredibles....This is my first fanfiction, so tell me what you think!





	1. She Will Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for choosing this story!

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door.  
I’ve had you so many times, but somehow, I want more.

 

She shifted her body against the lockers so that she wouldn’t fall backwards, and had to stifle another yawn. The lockers in the school hallway she was leaning against were a dirty shade of grey, and at this time, the lights at school were dim. She couldn’t decide whether to walk home or call her mother who would just take her out to run a thousand errands after picking her up from school. So she ended up sitting down next to her locker, thinking, soon forgetting about that topic and letting her mind drift to other subjects.  


Like him. He had combed his hair neatly today. Or maybe it was neat and flat naturally, and he just messed it up most days. But that doesn’t make sense. She would kill to keep her hair neat anytime after second period. His hair kept it’s solid shape the entire day, even after running a few laps in gym class. She wondered how it did that. His hair is just overall magical, so that’s probably why. He had bangs that reached the gap between his eyebrows, and a small amount of hair that curled behind his ears. She knew that he really needed a haircut, but she liked it like that.  
And then she realized she had just spent the last half hour thinking about his hair.  


I mean, who could blame her. He was basically a brown-haired angel delivered from the highest heavens. Oh gosh, what if he is an angel, and this whole time, she’s been falling in love with a guy who can’t scientifically be with her? No, no, that’s not possible. She’s seen him go to the bathroom and do other things an angel can’t do. But he sure acts like an angel. He’s polite, charming, handsome, and funny. There’s not one thing she hates about him. Well, maybe that he’s completely oblivious to the fact that every girl at her middle school is in love with him, including her. Many girls drop their books after seeing him or stupid stuff like that to get his attention, but he never notices. Which she also likes.  


But she could never be with him. Not in this world where there is a rule that angels can’t be with freaks like her. That’s just not how it works in middle school. Even if she tried, she couldn’t change the fact that she’s incredibly shy and can’t talk to other people. Even if she was able to change those things, would he even like someone like her? She has messy raven-black hair that she usually hides behind. She has a crackly voice and legs too long for her body. She has-  
Things she’s sure he wouldn’t like.  
And she still needs a ride home.  


She stood up, picking up all of her books and deciding that she should actually do something about the situation. It might be a 30 minute walk to her house, but she can handle it. She walked towards the exit of the school when suddenly-  
CRASH!  


She took a second to realize that she had just bumped into another student, and that they both dropped all of their books. She sighed and immediately kneeled down and started gathering her and the other student’s things.  
“Gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-” Her sentence was cut of after she looked at the student’s notebook.  
This book belongs to: Tony Rydinger  
And sure enough, when she looked up at the other student, it was him!  
Tony Rydinger was smiling at her!  


He wore a warm expression and reached out to grab his book from her hands.  
“It’s ok. What are you doing at school so late?” He asked, clueless to the fact that her face was lit up like an overripe cherry.  
“W-well, I don’t have a ride..home.” She managed to let out. He was smiling again. That smile is going to kill her someday.  
“Oh! Do you..I-I mean.. I just got out of football practice...My mother could give you a ride home!” He was stuttering a bit.  
“Well, thanks. Ok! Sure!” She smiled from ear to ear, like an idiot. They both walked out to his mother’s car, and she kept sneaking glances at him. He was an angel. 

 

I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile.  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile, and she will be loved.


	2. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little one-shot told from Tony's POV about his encounter with Violet.
> 
>  
> 
> But...
> 
>  
> 
> He doesn't know it's Violet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah!! Thank you so much for continuing to read!!! Even though I don't update like at all haha.

Need a place to hide but I can't find one near. Wanna feel alive outside I can't fight my fear. 

I was almost killed. At 14 years old, I was almost killed. Sweat dripped down my cheeks as a slim girl with raven-black hair picked me up and ran to the nearest sidewalk. Her shiny mask and the gorgeous figure had me confused. A thought popped up in the back of my head. There was...some type of droid...about to swing a knife through my neck. I closed my eyes as a force brought me to the ground, just in time before I was almost killed. At 14 years old, I was almost killed. Sweat dripped down my cheeks as a slim girl with raven-black hair picked me up and ran to the nearest sidewalk. Her shiny mask and the gorgeous figure had me confused.  


“I..I-what happened…” I said, rather more like a statement than a question. Her eyes traveled around my face in worry and shock, as she sighed and brought one palm up to her heart.  


“You scared me.” She said. “I thought you didn’t make it.” She scooted back, making me realize how close we were. One of her hands rolled up my khaki pants on one leg as if we were not fourteen and that was not totally nerve-racking. She sighed, once again, but this time in relief.  


“Just a bruise. I have a phone, would you like to call your parents? I would if I were you. You were almost killed there Tony-” She gasped and covered her mouth with her tiny fingers.  


She knows my name! We froze. Staring into each other’s eyes, an atmosphere of worry and shock.  


I liked the way her voice sounded. It was soft, comforting, reassuring. I wanted her to say my name again. And I liked the way she rambled-it was cute. Just like my girlfriend, Vio- oh no.  


I quickly stood up, suddenly wobbling back down. I should have not got up so fast, but I didn’t want anyone to see me being that close to any other girl beside Violet. Although...I didn’t want this to be the last time I saw this superhero girl.  


“Um.” She blurted out, interrupting my wishful thinking. I got up, slower this time, and shook my head.  


“I don’t need to use your phone, but thanks. I can walk.” I gave her a warm smile. Well, as warm as I could without breaking out, blushing. She didn’t seem to take that for an answer, however.  


“Are-are you sure? It’s my job to make sure you are ok.” She stood up as well, and I shook my head, once again. A mumble that sounded like a “yeah-sure-ok.” escaped her mouth. 

…

“What’s your name?” I blurted out, curious. She looked straight into my eyes and said, “Not telling.” She flashed a mysterious smile and turned away, eventually blasting a forcefield to jump off of and land on a building. I saw a symbol with a big “i” on her super suit-I wonder what it stands for.

Isn't it lovely? All alone...heart made of glass my mind of stone. 

Tear me to pieces, skin to bone. 

Hello, welcome home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated from the bottom of my heart!

**Author's Note:**

> So...was it half-decent? Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
